That Little Black Dress
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: We all know how much Dimitri loved Rose's little black dress. So what happens when she pulls it out of her closet after so many years? Post-LS O/S


**A/N: This story was originally written as part of my O/S series "Family Affairs" but I'm thinking of doing some changes on that story and this little O/S doesn't fit with them. I edited the story a bit so the grammar errors are all mine. Thank you to my lovely beta for beta-ing the first version of this story.**

* * *

_**~That Little Black Dress~**_

"I don't know why you keep all these clothes." Lissa said as she went through my closet. "Half of them don't even fit you anymore."

"You know I hate cleaning." I shrugged. Since I moved in with Dimitri after Lissa and I came back from college I didn't bother to clean my closet. I bet I had clothes in there from when I was a freshman in the Academy.

I sat on the bed and watched Lissa snoop around. It became something of a tradition the last six years, after she was made Queen; we would meet once a week in my place just to hang out. Just her and me; not Queen Vasilissa or Guardian Hathaway, just Lissa and Rose like the old times.

"Is this what we are going to do for the rest of the night?" I raised an eyebrow at her, a habit I picked up from Dimitri.

"Give me two more minutes." Lissa murmured throwing clothes all over the room. What the hell was she looking for? "I got it!" She exclaimed joyously, waving a piece of black fabric back and forth. I grabbed the cloth from her hands and brought it closer to take a better look.

"Oh God! I had forgotten about this." I murmured holding the dress up to inspect it better. "Do you think it will fit me?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Lissa smiled mischievously. "And since you asked, no."

"No what?" I ran my fingers over the fabric remembering the first time I wore it. It was the night Victor had put the lust charm on me and the night I almost slept with Dimitri. Mhhm Dimitri almost naked above me kissing me.

"Rose!" Lissa snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "Did you hear anything of what I said?"

"Nope." I said sheepishly. "I was daydreaming."

"Of a hot Russian guy I'm sure." She winked at me. "Back to what I was saying, we are going out tonight." She gave me a full smile showing her fangs. That always meant trouble with her. "Mia is already at Full Moon and has a table for us there." She informed me in a tone that said that I had no other choice but to go.

"But Dimitri doesn't…" She cut me off before I could protest by throwing the dress to me.

"You have 30 minutes to get ready. If you are not out by 10:30 I will come in and it won't be pretty." She warned while pushing me towards my bathroom.

**~That Little Black Dress~**

Forty-five minutes later we were ready and on our way to the club. The Full Moon was the newest club in Court and of course the most popular. Did I mention that my father owned it? Abe thought that if he was to stay out of all his "business" as he liked to call it –meaning blackmailing others to get his way- he would at least have to have something to keep himself occupied. Thus the Full Moon was born.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Lissa's calm voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"To be just us for a few hours?" Lissa and I spent half of our lives having only each other to lean on. It was nice to have a big family now to support us on everything we wanted to do but it killed us that we didn't have more time together. Between my guardian duties, Lissa's place as a Queen and the bond lost we had a very limited time to speak let alone catch up on how the other was doing.

"Yeah you know, not having to decide something important for a while or not having to watch your back." I didn't need the bond to know that Lissa was a little tired with her duties and the darkness from spirit didn't help either.

"I know." I said linking my arm with her as we walked towards the club in silence. Just like with Dimitri I didn't need words to communicate with Lissa. Ten minutes later we were outside the big black doors of Full Moon. We slipped past the big waiting line and I gave a polite nod to the bouncer as we passed him.

The club was full of people Moroi and Dhampirs alike. We squeezed our way towards the second floor where Mia was waiting for us. My father made sure to keep a VIP booth for my friends and me, away from noisy people.

"It's about damn time!" Mia yelled over the loud music, a glass of champagne in her hand that I'm sure my father sent for us.

"She was resisting! I had to drag her here." Lissa yelled back. God those two together could be a real pain in the ass. I could be home now snuggling with Dimitri on our couch- and I stopped my self there. Oh God! Did I really think that I prefered my couch over my friends? Now the said couch has a hot Russian guy on it but that's not the point.

"Hand me a glass of champagne please." I said and Lissa passed me one. I downed it in one sip and I instantly felt the effects of the alcohol. For someone like me that didn't drink much, alcohol worked much faster. I relaxed and let myself go for a little while, chatting with my friends about how our life was and all that. Mia was a kindergarten teacher and had all sorts of cute stories to tell us, while Lissa bitched about the council and I was more than happy to just sit and listen to them.

A bottle of champagne and a couple of shots later I was on the floor with Mia dancing. It felt nice to let go after so long, I don't even remember the last time I went out with my friends to have fun like this. I could feel a pair of eyes trained on me and strangely I didn't have to look to know who was watching me. A moment later two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt another familiar body pressing tight against mine. I let my head rest against his chest while I kept grinding my rear against his rapidly growing erection. I knew what buttons to press to make him pant and it seemed I did a good job so far.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…. I wanna feel you from the inside…"_

As the song changed Dimitri turned me to face him and before I could form a word his lips were on mine kissing me hard. His tongue slipped past my lips as his hands gripped my hips pulling me closer to his body. The bass of the song beat hard, penetrating our bodies as we pressed closer to each other and if I had to I would have died happy here in Dimitri's arms as we dirty danced. Our lips never parted and I was pretty sure that they would ask us to leave.

"_(Help me...) You tear down my reason (Help me...) It's your sex I can smell (Help me...) You make me perfect… Help me become somebody else…"_

His fingers slid underneath my dress tracing the edge of my lace panties before they slipped inside. I let out a breathy moan as one finger touched softly my clit. As the song kept going on and on Dimitri kept getting bolder and bolder until one digit slipped inside me and I wrapped my arms tighter around him trying to hold on to something while pleasure coursed through my body.

"Let's get out of here." I whimpered in his ear when the song ended. "Now." I pulled his head down to kiss him.

_**~That Little Black Dress~**_

As soon as the words left my mouth Dimitri had us out of the club and into his car. I sent a quick text to Lissa apologizing and letting her know that I left with Dimitri. He had one hand steady on the steering wheel while the other was tracing patterns on my thigh. I closed my eyes and relished in the satisfaction that little touch brought me, a small preview of what my boyfriend had planned for me.

I was out of the car and on my way inside our apartment as soon as the car was parked with Dimitri a few steps behind me. My back was pressed against the inside of our apartment door as soon as we stepped in. Dimitri's lips were assaulting mine with hungry kisses making me moan in pleasure. His hands made their way down my body towards the hem of my little black dress and a moment later a ripping sound rang through the hallway.

"I thought you liked this dress." I panted as he pulled back.

"And I thought I made my self clear when I asked you to not wear it again Roza." He murmured huskily in my ear and I whimpered as he tugged my lobe with his teeth. I loved it when my sweet sexy Russian went all possessive on me. "I don't like it when other men look at what is mine." A throaty laugh escaped my lips at his words.

"Who said I am yours Comrade?" I challenged him. In an instant I was turned around, with my back pressed against his chest and my front facing the door, his body pressing in to mine effectively trapping me. A small moan slipped from my lips as I felt him grinding his erection against my ass.

"Oh I think you are." He chuckled darkly, his hot breath tickling my ear. "This," He said caressing the love bite he left on my neck this morning, "Proves it. Doesn't it?" I nodded as his fingers traveled down my back caressing the soft skin and dipped between my legs petting the soft flesh.

"Oh God!" I gasped as two skilled fingers entered me; he set a slow pace just to torture me. When I tried to move my hips in time with his thrusts Dimitri pushed me harder against the door, his breath coming out in pants.

"Tonight I'm in charge love." He whispered huskily I my ear. It seemed I wasn't the only one affected by this. A moment before I reach my ending he removed his fingers and pulled away from me. I turned to face him and what I saw made my breath caught in my throat. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked into Dimitri's eyes, the once chocolate pools that were filled with love and adoration were replaced by dark almost black orbs filled with passion.

"On your knees Roza." He commanded me his voice low leaving no argument who will be the dominant one tonight. Heat pooled between my legs and I did as I was told. "Lower the zipper and take me out of my pants." I obeyed like a good girl. His accent was purposely more pronounced but it never failed to turn me on.

His fingers laced themselves in my hair as I lowered my mouth on his shaft sucking gently at first. One of my hands warped around the part of him I couldn't fit in my mouth as I teased him while the other traveled down my body and slipped between my legs to tease my clit. I looked up through my lashes only to find Dimitri watching with lusted clouded eyes as I played with myself. "Fuck Roza!" I moaned around his shaft as two of my fingers slid inside of me moving in the pace my mouth worked on him. He groaned as I swirled my tongue around his head. I could feel him tensing as I bopped my head up and down his shaft taking him as deep as I could.

"Stop!" He gritted his teeth and I let him slip from between my lips. "Get up and go to our bedroom Roza. I'll be there in a minute." I looked confused at him but did what he wanted. Through our years together I learned to never question him when it came to our sex life. My Russian God never disappointed me. I was pretty sure that he needed the extra minute to calm down.

"Having second thoughts love?" My snapped up and I saw him leaning in the doorway, all naked and god-like. I suppressed a moan and shook my head 'no'. On the contrary I was waiting patiently for him to make his next move. He walked towards me and cupped my face kissing my lips sweetly for the first time tonight. "Are you alright with this?" He whispered, his voice full of concern that maybe I wasn't comfortable with what we were doing.

"Of course I am. I would have stopped you if I wasn't." I assured him kissing him back. He slipped back to that dark side I so loved and deepened the kiss as I felt desire flooding my senses. He pulled me up and into his arms cupping my ass, bringing our bodies even closer.

"Turn around and bend over for me Roza." His voice rang in the quite room. I obeyed him once more eager to see what he had planned for me. Dimitri ran his hands from my shoulders down to edge of my panties and the next thing I know they were in shreds at my feet. Two of his fingers delved inside me again, pumping until I was a moaning mess beneath him. Whimpers and gasps left my lips and the only thing I wanted was for this sweet torture to never stop.

"Please Dimitri! Please, please!" I panted and I wasn't sure what I was begging him to do. My body felt like it was on fire and the only thing I wanted was Dimitri inside of me.

"Please what Roza?" He chuckled huskily, slowing down his thrusts. A light slap landed on my ass and a loud moan escaped my lips. "Tell me what you want love." He demanded firmly as his hand came down once more.

"Please!" I begged him again. "Please I want you inside of me Comrade!" I wanted to say but it came out as wail as he thrusted inside me filling me oh so deliciously. I lost tack of time as he pushed and pulled giving myself over to him, letting him do as he pleased. Sweet pleasure was coursing through my veins as one of Dimitri's hand clamped on my shoulder while the other tangled itself in my hair and he pulled hard enough to make me moan with pleasure.

I turned my head to the right and I caught sight of myself in our full length mirror bent over our bed, my fingers gripping the sheets for dear life as Dimitri was pounding me hard from behind. That did it for and I felt a powerful orgasm wash over me. Two more thrusts and Dimitri was gone too.

Dimitri fell exhausted beside me on the bed and pulled me in his arms. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"No. It was amazing." I murmured sleepily and cuddled closer to his body. I had no more strength to talk so I curled up beside him and let sleep over take. Dimitri got the message and moved us under the sheets. The last thing I heard was his voice whispering, "I love you." to me.

_I love you too, I thought as sleep flooded my senses_.

* * *

**A/N: Not one of my best works but still I'd love to hear your thoughts! So drop me a review. **


End file.
